Return of the Fanged Four
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: AU:When Angel had sex with Darla, he did lose his soul. Now Darla and Angelus are off to Sunnydale to reunite the family... except they aren't as up to date on Spike, the chip, and his love for a certain Slayer. The Fanged Four together once more!
1. Chapter 1

Angel was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath as he muttered one word: "Buffy…" Darla stood over him, waiting eagerly. She began to get worried that nothing was happening. She watched his shoulders move as he began to laugh. A smile crept across her face as her voice filled with hope.

"Angelus?" Darla questioned, getting down on her knees next to him, pushing at his shoulders to sit him up when she saw his demon face, and that infamous smile that she knew so well, that she had gazed upon for a hundred fifty years in love and desire. It was her Angelus.

"Darla… Darla…" Angelus cooed, still in a daze as he took a deep breath. "You've freed me; you rid me of the humanity… of the soul that confined me. I'm back, love." He whispered, smiling at Darla as they eagerly attacked each other, hungry, eager kisses of passion. They had been apart for a hundred years… and now they were finally back together.

They hit against the wall of the hotel room, their hands grasping for each other, to hold their cold bodies together. "Let's have another few rounds on the bed." Angelus growled to her, chuckling darkly as Darla shook her head, caught up in the passion as she tried to break herself away.

"No, it's almost daylight… Drusilla is waiting." Darla scolded, giggling as Angelus tried to reach for her again, but she pulled away. He let out a growl, obviously wanting to have Darla as she shook her head.

"I thought Dru left Los Angeles." Angelus protested, grabbing her roughly as he pushed her hard against the wall, only causing her to let out a soft cry. He chuckled at her response, momentarily thinking back to all the nights they shared together before a fire, covered in blood from their kills.

"She did. But we are going to meet her in Sunnydale. Dru left to go find Spike, and I say we meet her. Angelus, we are bringing the family back together. We will all come back together and be like we used to. One… big… happy… family." Darla growled at Angelus, giggling as he licked her neck.

"Sunnydale?" Angelus questioned, his mind automatically thinking back to Buffy. "Can I kill the Slayer? Finally finish her off for good?" Angelus questioned cautiously, knowing that Buffy was a touchy subject with Darla.

"Oh yes. Buffy has been against you and Spike and she has won. But to go against all four of us… we will tear her apart. And all of her stupid Sunnydale friends. But we shall keep Buffy. Chain her up, maim until she cries." Darla replied as Angelus watched her, intrigued. She leaned over his shoulder, kissing his neck as she ran a nail down his ear gently. "And have a few rounds in front of her, let her watch."

"That's my girl… always thinking ahead. Not to mention putting the Slayer into consideration. I can't wait to see her face when you are at my side. She thought she met Angelus, but I am not truly myself without my love next to me. You bring out the killer in me. The artist…" Angelus said, thinking of all the possibilities he could do to Buffy's body.

"That's right my darling boy… now we should hurry. We need to leave before the sun rises. We can return and kill all your friends after we collect Dru and Spike." Darla said, getting up as she tried her best to smooth out her look.

"Why the sudden love for Dru? Before she was just like a pet to you…" Angelus questioned curiously, knowing that Darla wasn't in a hurry to find Spike. None of them really liked Spike, especially after the stunt he pulled in Sunnydale by helping Buffy behind their back. And Darla… she never had much of an interest in Spike.

"Easy Angelus. She's my sire." Darla replied flatly, giving Angelus a smile as he just nodded, chuckling.

"And now Daddy is back."

* * *

This is Short, yes, but this is the introduction. Review and I will post faster! Next chapter: Sunnydale, Dru, and a love-sick vampire. (For a certain blonde slayer) 


	2. Arrival in Sunnydale

Drusilla smiled, giggling as she clapped her hands together. Her Spike was back, her love, and her childe. She knew about the chip, but that wasn't about to stop them. She would have him on human blood in no time, revert him back to his true nature. All the animal blood messed with him, calmed him down… but now things would go back to the way they were. "Oh love… we will dance underneath the stars once more…" Dru cooed as they walked to the Bronze to find Spike a kill. She suddenly felt a passing sickness as she let out a moan, falling to the ground.

Spike reached for her, picking her up from the street as he held her. "Dru? Love? What is it?" Spike questioned her, immediately recognizing that she had a vision. It may have been a while since they have been together, but he could remember every bote of their relationship. Including her nuttiness.

"I saw… I saw the sky clearing!" Dru moan, standing herself up slowly, grasping Spike's jacket as she let out a giggle. She raised her hands in the air, her hips shaking. "There will be a party… and we are invited. And we will dance under the clear sky… like in the past… where no one stopped us…"

"Your vision was a party?" Spike asked bluntly, staring at Dru. He never understood her when she had a vision. It was hard enough understanding her either way. This was a reason why he cared about Buffy so much. Straight to the point. Or a punch in the face.

"I see happy nights to come… happy… happy…" Dru said to herself, turning it into a song as she sang it softly, moving around on the empty street to the tune in her head.

Spike just nodded as he watched Dru. "Happy." He repeated slowly, his mind on the Slayer, how he could prove to her that he loved her. And maybe she would finally recognize the feelings… and love him back.

* * *

Buffy sat at the kitchen counter, in deep thought as she tapped her fingernails against the hard stone. Spike told her he loves her. She was more than mortified. It was Spike, a killer, a vampire! Well, she did love a vampire, but Angel was a whole different case. He had a soul; he chose not to kill, while Spike would if he could.

She frowned, angry with herself that she was comparing Spike to Angel. There was no comparison; she should never even be considering Spike for anything! He was a neutered vampire, if he was able to kill, he would. A sudden cold feeling passed through her body as she froze, not moving. She frowned, wondering what that feeling could mean as she took a deep breath deciding to go find Willow and her mom, talk to them about what she could possibly do.

* * *

"Ah. Sunnydale, Hellmouth, Home of the Scooby's... I hate this town." Angelus breathed, stepping out of the car. Darla came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder as she looked around.

"Oh come on Angelus. We have memories here, I was staked, and you… you were sent to hell. Lovely memories." Darla cooed, running a fingertip down Angelus' cheek as it clenched.

"That's right. I never did get to thank her for sending me to hell. Well, I will have to somehow incorporate that into the hours of torture I will give her. Hundreds of years of torture… too bad she isn't immortal, or else I would give her the same back." Angelus growled, angry as Darla moved in front of him, kissing his neck and then moving to his lips, giving him a passionate kiss, which he eagerly received, his hands gripping her tightly as he jerked her waist close.

"We might as well get a kill in. Maybe if we are lucky, we will run into Harris. If there ever was a man I wanted to kill with a soul…" Angelus started as Darla just smiled, giving a low giggle as she laid her head back against his chest.

"Will you take me back to Europe? Can we go back to France… and Rome…? London of course…" Darla said, thinking back to the good days. "I want everything back to the way it should be. I want you to be the Scourge once more, where people will fear us… and the demons honor us. The way it should be."

"Not Rome." Angelus said flatly, remembering last time they were in Rome. He and Spike were chained while their women were violated by a vampire who was not even evil. It was not a good time. "But we will return… after we finish all business here and in Los Angeles. But I will take you back to Europe; give you your room with a view once more." Angelus cooed gently, tracing his fingers up her neck.

Darla stopped, her body tensing as she looked to a girl walking down the street. Angelus spotted her as well as he moved away from Darla, going to go in for the kill. Darla stood by, watching, a smile on her face. Her boy was back, and they were going to bring Hell to Sunnydale.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone." Angelus said gently to the girl, who looked up at Angelus, surprised as she took a step back. He took another step closer, taking a sideways glance. "Especially at night, it's very dangerous." He warned her.

"I am not supposed to talk to strangers… I should be going… there are people... waiting for me…" The girl started nervously, taking a few steps back, ready to take off running.

"Then do me a favor."

"What?"

"Scream." Angelus replied, his face vamping out. The girl screamed, dropping the books in her hands as he grabbed her by the neck, pulling her close. He bit into her, tasting the sweet human blood that he so long desired as he drank. Darla came up behind him, running a finger across his back as he leaned over, drinking. He pulled out of her, taking a sharp intake of breath as he let his grip on the girl slide from his hands. He knelt down next to her body, pulling a knife out of his pocket as he gripped her shirt open. Moving her body, he ran his hand over her smooth stomach, turning the knife around he carved slowly into her soft pale skin. 'Was It Good For You Too?'

"What does that mean?" Darla asked, running a finger over the writing on her stomach, putting a finger to her mouth as she licked off the blood. Angelus stood back up, tapping the end of the blade against his chin as he thought.

"Buffy will remember. I wrote that when I first returned. After Angel had 'professed' his love to her." Angelus replied, not finding it good enough. It was missing something. Walking over to a bush he plucked a white flower, setting it down on the dead girl's stomach, above the writing.

"She wasn't any good, was she?" Darla questioned, she couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Buffy. Angel even said her name before he lost his soul. It just wasn't fair, that he would love a stupid cheerleader over her.

"She was a fun ride. Of course, Angel wasn't big on the foreplay. Didn't even want to take a bite." Angelus replied, turning back to Darla to continue on their way. She smiled, running a hand over his silk shirt.

"But I always let you bite… not to mention when you're a good boy, I let you take out the chains." Darla said softly as Angelus just chuckled, thinking back to the large array of memories, of all the foreplay they had done.

Darla set a finger to Angelus' mouth as she set her finger into his cold mouth, letting him taste the blood. "To the Bronze?" Darla questioned as Angelus nodded, running a hand down her backside.

* * *

Next Chapter. Spike chains up Dru and Buffy... while Angelus and Darla make their appearance. And then comes the arrival of an annoying blonde vampire, who is very confused.


	3. Anya and Darla Best Friends?

"Is it just me or does that look like…" Xander started, pointing to the back of a person as Anya looked to where he was pointing. She didn't know who he was talking about so she just shrugged.

"He has a nice body though; it would be fun to do things to him." Anya remarked as Xander gave her a look, obviously not liking what she said. "What? It's true." She replied bluntly to his face.

"I was about to say Angel. And the fact that you said that so does not make me want to date you. Angel is… bad. I mean, he ever gets a happy, he's coming back to Sunnydale to finish us off." Xander said, taking a drink from his cup as he set it back down on the table. "Oh… my…god it is Angel." Xander stuttered as the figure turned around.

"Darla?" Anya said, a smile on her face as a blonde turned around, looking to Anya first with anger but as she recognized the ex-demon a smile broke out across her face.

"Anyanka?" Darla asked, walking over to her. "Oh, I didn't recognize you child…" She cooed, walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her when she frowned, pulling back. "What's wrong? You… you are human…" Darla said, disgusted.

"I know… a wish backfired on me…" Anya replied, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought… I got word you were staked and couldn't believe it… Darla, dead! I mean… remember Austria? After that I couldn't believe you were dead…"

"I was brought back to life. Poor… poor child… human… I was killed, but brought back to life… my poor girl…" Darla said. "Austria…" She said, remembering it as her cheeks glowed slightly with the thought of it. "Seeing all the schoolboys… running like that… that blood bath… oh… it almost gives me chills…" She cooed lowly.

"Anya… who are you talking…" Xander said, looking to the girl as his eyes widened. "YOU! It's psycho bitch! You are dead!" Xander cried out as Darla smiled at him, clicking her teeth together.

"I thought I was dead too. The stake went right through my heart… why, did you miss me?" Darla taunted. "I can still remember your little friend… he would've made a good little vampire… if you didn't have to stake him…"

"Darla, this is Xander Harris. He is my boyfriend." Anya cut in as Xander looked to Anya, bewildered.

"You know her? She killed my friend and turned him… evil!" Xander cried out, pulling out a stake as he held it out in front of him. Darla let out a growl, taking a cautious step back.

"Darla and I have been long time friends. We met in Austria, when we happen to have the same boy as a target. It was fun, we made a whole blood bath… and then we went out drinking…" Anya started, before she was cut off by Xander.

"An, Don't tell me that. Don't ever talk about that ever again." Xander said flatly as Darla frowned.

"Poor child… turned human… turned into the soulled filth." Darla growled. "Too bad you aren't demon, we have big plans here in Sunnydale, and you could've joined us… but dating him? You can do better than that…"

"Us?" Xander asked.

"Me, Harris. Still not the brightest Scoob, are we?" Angelus questioned, coming up behind Darla as he smiled to Xander. The color drained from his face as Anya looked behind her to her boyfriend, obviously not understanding what the big trouble was.

"Anyanka? Long time no see." Angelus cooed, putting his arms around Darla's waist as they both smiled darkly. Xander was scared, Anya was confused.

"I don't think I ever properly introduced you to Darla. My sire, my companion for over a hundred fifty years." Angelus cooed lowly, leaning down as he kissed her neck lightly, his eyes gazing up to Xander as his face vamped out and he bit into her flesh. Darla gave a soft cry, following by a moan. Angelus pulled out, his face reverting back into human form as he licked the teeth wounds.

"Hello Darla. Angelus, once Buffy hears you are back, she will kill you so fast. No more games… she is going to kill you." Xander said flatly.

"Don't be silly child. By the time she tries to even punch my darling boy… I will have killed her. She has gone against Angelus, and has gone against Spike. But never has she gone against the four of us. The legendary four." Darla cooed as Xander threw the stake at Darla and Angelus. They growled in pain, jumping back as Xander took off running. Anya stood there confused, looking back to Xander and then once at Angelus and Darla before she followed behind Xander, running.

"Should we catch them? I did like Anyanka… but that doesn't mean I won't kill her." Darla asked, looking up to Angelus, who shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"Let him tell Buffy. Let him tell Willow; let him tell the whole gang. They won't be able to kill us, and he knows it. Besides, I want her to be ready. I want to her to realize that she is no longer my girl. You are." Angelus breathed, licking her neck again, tasting her blood as they slowly walked from the Bronze, off to find Drusilla and Spike.

* * *

Dru couldn't believe it, her Spike was gone. Her William, her love. He was threatening to stake her, his sire, he savior. For the vampire slayer? Wasn't that her daddy's love? She couldn't believe it; first she was set on fire with her baby, her grandmum. And now this.

Buffy couldn't believe it; Spike was crazy. He went off the deep end. Spike couldn't love her, he was a vampire. And she kicked his ass all the time, and suddenly he wanted to be lovers? This all made her think back to Darla and Angel. Darla realized that Angel loved her, much like Dru realized Spike loved her. And Angel staked Darla, much like Spike is going to stake Dru. "Spike! The best chance you had with me was when I was unconscious!"

Spike was about to say something when Dru let out a shriek. "My baby! Help me… my William's being a bad boy… you came to save me, didn't you!" Dru cried out loudly as Darla ran over to Dru, looking to the chains as she let out a growl, shooting a look to Spike.

"Bloody hell, Dru was right. You are alive! I said a prayer when I got word you were staked." Spike said pointing to Darla, in shock as Darla took a step towards him.

"You remember our games Willie. Now unlock Drusilla." Darla said flatly. She used to torture him for hours because she didn't like his cocky attitude. Not that Drusilla protested, she thought it was all one fun game.

"Yes, Willie. Unlock Dru. Good job on the Slayer though; half of our job is done." Angelus cooed, coming up to Buffy as he ran a finger down her chin. Buffy jerked, looking to Angelus, realizing who it was as she looked to Spike.

"You set me up you son of a bitch! I trusted you; I let you into my house! I let you around Dawn and my mother! I don't care if it kills me, but I am going to stake your ass…" Buffy shouted at Spike, jerking to keep away from Angelus and his cold touch.

"Buff… this wasn't me… I didn't know they were coming… I thought Darla was dead… and Angel was still… Angel!" Spike cried out as the chains around Drusilla dropped. She stepped out, Darla coming up behind her as she ran her hands up Dru's arms, kissing her cheek lightly. "Grandmummy saved me…"

"That's right… and look what I brought you. Daddy is home, and as nasty as ever…" Darla replied, pointing to Angelus as he reached out, taking Dru's hand as he pulled her close.

"Sorry about the fire. Angel was feeling dark." Angelus said, casting a glance to Buffy as he continued. "Angel was also feeling dark when he fired all his friends and then got into bed with Darla. Who, what? Oh, right, gave him perfect happiness. It must've been all the love he was feeling for Darla… the nights he laid awake, thinking about her… dreaming about her…"

"But never once did Buffy's name get mentioned. Oh, wait, that's right. Angel did mention her. When he said that I could never give him perfect happiness, only you did that." Darla cut in, her hands sliding from Dru as she walked over to the chained Buffy.

"Guess she did. Because, look. No soul!" Angelus whispered darkly into Buffy's ear, running a cold finger over her cheek. Her body clenched as she looked straight ahead, not replying to Angelus' cruel words. With his touch she jerked away.

Buffy's heart was breaking with every word. She thought Angelus was bad enough… but with Darla, this seemed like it would only cut deeper into her. Her eyes gazed quickly over to Spike, who was staring back at Buffy. She realized he wasn't in on any of this and a part of her was relieved.

"Let me show you what it takes to make my boy happy." Darla said, coming up to Angelus as she pressed her body against him, running her hands up his silk shirt as her face vamped out and she bit into his neck.

Dru slammed a large block into Spike's head, causing a loud noise. Darla and Angelus both looked up in a slight daze, caught up in her drinking from him. "Bad dog grrumph! No helping the naughty slayer either…" Dru said at his passed out body, looking up to Buffy as she shook her finger. "He wanted to help you… my puppy has gone bad in the head."

"At least you aren't alone anymore." Angelus replied to Dru, gasping for breath as he pushed Darla away, putting a hand to his neck. "Enough love, I want to hurt Buffy. Or Spike, whichever… since he seems to be fighting the good fight… I want take out his tongue."

"Calm down." Darla scolded, putting a hand to his chest as her face reverted back into human form. She walked over to Dru, who was speaking to herself, bent over Spike's body. "Dru, child, let's tie him up, alright?" Darla said slowly, breaking Dru from her daze as she nodded.

"Ohhhh my gawd! There's a party and Blondie Bear didn't even invite me! That is _so _unfair! Wait a minute… this isn't a party." Harmony said, her hands on her hips as everyone in the crypt stopped, looking back to gaze at the blonde vampire. "Angel? Like what are you doing here?"


	4. Harmony!

"Harmony?" Angelus asked bluntly. "You're a vampire?"

"Who?" Darla demanded as Buffy let out a sigh. Drusilla looked to Harmony and then back to Spike.

She looked offended for a moment as Darla finished chaining Spike up where Drusilla had been previously tied to. "Willie got himself a new toy…" She pouted, obviously catching Spike's scent all over Harmony, which upset Dru. He used to always tell her when he was with someone else. Or at least invite her to watch when he would rape a girl to death.

"Willie? What is going on? Why did you tie up Blondie Bear… and… oh, hi Buffy… Wait! What is Buffy doing here? You tied up the slayer! Oh my god, are you going to kill her?" Harmony rambled as Angelus just rubbed his forehead, frustrated.

"Yes."

"Can I help?"

"No."

Harmony let out a whine, crossing her arms as she shifted, obviously wanting to know who everyone was. She recognized Angel, Spike, and Buffy. But that was it, she didn't know who the other two women were… but she had a feeling they weren't nice. "Are you going to kill Spikey?"

"Yes." Angelus replied automatically.

"No. Angelus… no, we are going to give him a chance. We don't want poor Drusilla to feel left out when we start killing as a family again." Darla cut him off as Angelus let out a growl, obviously against the idea. He leaned against the column Buffy as tied to as he ran his fingers gently down her cheek.

"You really are going to listen to that? She just bosses you around… you aren't even her sire! Not anymore! When you were in Sunnydale last time… you listened to no one." Buffy said, looking to Angelus, enduring all the emotional pain he was causing within her.

He gazed down at her, watching her for a moment. Buffy tried to read his face expression, but came up with nothing. "Buff, you don't understand what the rules are. She is my sire, she will always be my sire-"

Angelus was cut off as Spike regained consciousness, trying to free himself from the chains as he looked around, seeing Harmony had joined the group as well. "Dru, love, untie me… come on love, you used to love pain."

"Of course Dru liked pain." Darla said, running her hands up Dru's arms and than slowly wrapped her arms around Dru's waist, rocking them as Dru closed her eyes, moving her body with Darla's.

Angelus watched, getting aroused by just the scene of their bodies together, moving simultaneously. Harmony watched it, getting the same idea as she frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "If this is some erotic vampire party that Spike is having…"

"Harm? What are you doing here?" Spike demanded, staring at Harmony, knowing if he survived this, Buffy was going to kill him. Either way he was screwed. Angelus chuckled; amused by everything that was taking place as he absently stroked Buffy's cheek.

Darla whispered into Drusilla's ear, her hand resting on the other vampire's waist as she spoke. Dru nodded and then left the crypt. Darla smiled, enjoying everything that was going on. She turned to Harmony, finding her the one wrong thing in the whole image. "You. Leave, you don't belong her child."

"Excuse me? You can't boss me around. I don't care who you are, I am not listening to you."

Darla's lips pursed as she slowly strode to Harmony. "Who am I? I am Darla, favorite of the master himself. Sire of Angelus, the Scourge of Europe. I have centuries on you child, Spike's blood runs in yours, but his runs from mine." Darla introduced herself as she slammed her hands into Harmony's chest, causing her to fly back into the air and hit against the cold stone wall, passing out.

"Hmmm… Darla." Angelus said stepping away from Buffy as he walked to his sire, putting his hands on her hips as her pulled her close, taking in her scent as Darla closed her eyes, letting Angelus roam her body. He kissed her cheek gently, moving to her lips as he teased her, giving her a taste of his lips and then pulling away. She let out a soft mew as they walked together, until they hit against the wall. His hands traveled up her stomach as she pushed her body back against him.

Buffy felt tears forming in her eyes, watching the scene. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as a silent tear slid down her pale cheek. Spike looked to Buffy, seeing it as emotions flowed through him. "Buff, come on love, we need to get free." Spike urged quietly, figuring Angelus and Darla were too busy to watch them.

"Don't speak to me Spike. I trusted you; I let you watch my sister. I left you alone with my mother and sister. And what do you do? You make a sick shrine of me? Invite Dru and Darla and Angelus to stop by for a visit?" Buffy said, gritting her teeth together as her sadness formed into anger, directed to Spike.

"Buffy, you know I would never hurt you. I didn't even know Angelus was back! And I thought Darla, the psycho bitch was dead!" Spike argued back, trying to defend himself, prove that he was on Buffy's side. "Buff, I am helping you love, not them. I would never let Peaches kill you."

"Don't be so sure." Dru said, walking back into the crypt, holding a limp body in her hands. She walked over to Spike, showing him her ring finger as she slid it down the throat of the body, letting the still-warm blood pour from the neck. Spike watched it, going into a daze.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You sick bastard! Save me my ass! You're still a soulless demon and will always be one!" Buffy shouted to Spike as Darla's moan erupted in the background. Buffy took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sounds of them, focusing on Spike and Drusilla.

"Daddy just couldn't keep his hands off, could he?" Dru asked, looking straight to Buffy as she giggled. She ran a finger over the blood, holding it in front of Spike. "Come on love, drink up…" She cooed, waving her finger in front of Spike, who couldn't help but vamp out. He was torn between the demon and man of him, wanting so much to drink the blood, yet at the same time save Buffy.

She slid her finger on his chin, letting the blood paint his pale skin. She lifted the body, showing him the neck, taunting him. "I…I….I… can't…" Spike stammered, his eyes not moving from the blood sliding down the bodies neck. But he didn't have a soul, and the demon quickly won as he bit into the body, sucking the blood up hungrily.

A second tear dripped down Buffy's cheek.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. Will Willow and Xander come to the rescue? And will Anya be attracted to the demons, begining to doubt her love for Xander? Review... And if you think this will be a Spuffy or Bangel... well, just wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

"WESLEY!" Cordelia screamed, causing the ex-watcher to stumble and crash against the wall. She ran out of Angel's room, hardly able to hold everything in as she pointed to the room. "Angel's gone! Just like Darla… and look… he left his clothes a mess…"

"Cordelia, slow down… we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe he is just out…" Wesley started, standing up as he stepped into the room. They hadn't seen Angel in some time, after he went dark and fired them, Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia all left the hotel. And then Lindsey showed up, desperate to find Darla.

At first they were all relieved, Darla was gone. But then Lindsey said there was a big magic aura coming from the hotel, the shamans at Wolfram and Hart all sensed it. Which left them all with one conclusion. Angel and Darla had sex and lost his soul. As they searched through the now abandoned hotel, they were coming to that conclusion.

"I will call Willow." Cordelia said, stepping into the room as she picked up the phone, dialing a number. Wesley walked around the room, examining everything. To somehow find a clue, that it was true, that Angel lost his soul.

"Willow? W…What…WHAT!" Cordelia shouted, causing Wesley to wince. "Okay… yeah, Darla is alive again, long story. We will be there as soon as we can. Just stay safe, go somewhere where they can't find you, and don't have an invite. Okay Willow, we are leaving now." Cordelia hung up the phone, looking to Wesley.

"Angelus and Darla are in Sunnydale. Xander just ran into them both, and they are there to do some serious damage. And Buffy is missing." Cordelia said as Wesley stood up, nodding. "Call Gunn, tell him to grab the best weapons, if the fanged four have once again returned… we are in serious trouble."

* * *

Spike drank from the body until it was dry. He slowly looked up to Drusilla, staring at her, breathing fast. "Dru, love, unchain me." He said firmly as Dru gave Buffy a confident smile.

"Is my puppy going to be a good boy? You are going to play nice, grrumph…" Dru said, making a dog growling noise as she put her hands to the chains, considering letting him free. Spike watched her, his breath coming out as growls as Dru came close. She ran her finger down his cheek, running the tip along his lip gently as Spike opened his mouth, prickling with her skin with his teeth, tasting his sire's cold blood on his mouth.

"Mmm... Dru…" Spike started as Dru let out a low giggle, leaning closer to Spike as she kissed his lips gently, giving him a taste of her lips once more. "Untie me love, I will be a good vampire…" He cooed to her as she thought about it a moment, glancing back at Angelus and Darla.

Angelus had Darla pushed against the wall and he was slamming into her hard, causing her to let out cries of pleasure and pain, making it one noise. Buffy stared at the wall, as if there was nothing going on around her. Like she had lost all will. Dru smiled at the scene, hoping her Spike was back to the same so they could have fun as well.

Buffy droned them all out. She lost all will, everything felt to pointless. Darla took Angel's soul, gave him perfect happiness. And now Angelus was taunting her, by being inside Darla. And Darla loved it. Now Spike was gone, he had human blood in his veins, he was a demon. Spike, her only hope to get out here alive, was gone.

Angelus rested his forehead on her shoulder as he took a deep breath. Darla slid her hands up his chest, her nails leaving thin lines on his pale skin as her face reverted back into its human form. "Oh Angelus." Was all Darla could say, the only way she could express how much she had missed her darling boy.

"Next time in front of the Slayer… at her feet." Angelus decided, causing Darla to giggle. He kissed down her throat, his fingers passing over the top of her breasts, suddenly pulling back and turning around. He walked over to Drusilla, looking at Spike with disgust. Darla tried to regain her composure, putting a hand to her hair.

"Puppy wants out. Grr… We have a leash? Puppy can go on a leash… spank the puppy, spank, and spank." Dru said putting her hands against the chains as Angelus put a hand on hers, stopping her.

"Put a chain around his neck. Willie's been a bad boy; he needs to pay for what he has done." Angelus said as Dru nodded, leaning onto the ground and picking up a chain. She wrapped it around his neck, tightening it since he didn't need to breathe. She then unchained him, freeing him from the column he was constrained to. She put her hands against his chest, ripping his shirt so she could touch his bare skin.

"Puppy is free, but don't go running puppy. Or Daddy will punish you. And Daddy doesn't like to spank… he likes to hit. But I will spank the puppy for you, spank, spank." Dru said as Spike stepped back up against the column, letting out a moan as Dru kissed his cold chest. "Did puppy miss me? Did puppy cry when mummy went away? You smell like the other vampire… I don' like that… I'm goin' to fix you up nicely puppy." She scratched her nails down his chest, causing him to let out a cry. She set her nails to her mouth, tasting her childe's blood.

Spike felt a pain course through his body as he was thrown to the ground. He put his hand to the chain, feeling blood coursing from the wound. He looked up to see Angelus, holding onto the end of the chain, chuckling. "Efficient, isn't it? Just like old times, isn't it William?" Angelus said as Dru giggled, finding that whole scene amusing.

"Angelus, be nice to him, he's coming back to the world. You can play with him later, but now leave him alone. He's full of pig's blood and dirty vampire, I've got to clean him up." Dru scolded, going down on her knees as she leaned over Spike, running her fingers gently down his chest over the scars she had left.

"I'm still full of pig's blood. I just can't seem to wash away Angel, can I? Despite the bodies, despite all the human blood I have taken." Angelus said to Drusilla, dropping the chains down, bored as he paced over to Buffy. "And how are you? Hope you didn't miss our little show. Don't worry, I have a feeling it will have an encore." Angelus knew he was taunting Buffy, her cheek was still wet, and her whole face was pale. She was scared. But mostly, alone.


End file.
